Luksus, na który nie może sobie pozwolić
by AliMakk99
Summary: Arthur słyszy rozmowę między Merlin'em a Lancelot'em w zbrojowni i uświadamia sobie, że nie z na swojego sługi tak dobrze, jak myślał. Magia nie zostaje ujawniona. One-shot. Luksus, na który nie może sobie pozwolić to tłumaczenie A Luxury He Can't Afford za zgodą i aprobatą tallshadow72. Beta Vaikugfu - Nie posiadam Przygód Merlina –Ali Merlin k Merlin


Arthur zmierzał właśnie do zbrojowni w poszukiwaniu swojego bezużytecznego służącego, kiedy usłyszał znajomy głos. Zastanawiając się, co Lancelot może robić w zbrojowni o tej godzinie, zatrzymał się za drzwiami.

\- Merlinie, czy ty ufasz Arthur'owi? – Zapytał Lancelot. W jego głosie brzmiała autentyczna ciekawość, jakby odpowiedz, wcale nie była oczywista.

Arthur ufał Merlin'owi we wszystkim. Merlin był w sekrecie, najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał, oczekiwał od Merlina, że ten zwróci jego zaufanie, oczywiste, że ufa Arthur'owi. Dlatego też Arthur był całkowicie zaszokowany odpowiedzią Merlina.

\- Zaufanie to luksus, na który nie mogę sobie pozwolić. – Powiedział Merlin głosem tak pełnym goryczy, że Arthur ledwo go poznał.

_O czym on mówi?_ Zastanawiał się teraz oszołomiony Arthur. Zawsze myślał, że Merlin był zbyt niewinny i ufny wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, najwyraźniej nie znał swojego służącego tak dobrze, jak mu się wydawało.

Lancelot, z drugiej strony nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Jak to możliwe, że jesteś wystarczająco lojalny, by dobrowolnie oddać życie za Arthur'a, skoro nie możesz mu nawet zaufać? – Naciskał Lancelot, jakby poprzednie oświadczenie Merlina było całkowicie normalne.

Arthur oczekiwał odpowiedzi z zapartym tchem, szczerze on też chciał wiedzieć.

\- To nie jego wina. – Powiedział Merlin, ku uldze Arthur'a. - To dobry człowiek i mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Zaufanie nie z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Jak możesz mieć przyjaźń bez zaufania? – Zapytał Lancelot, brzmiąc na tak zmieszanego, jak czuł się Arthur.

\- Nigdy nie znałem innego sposobu na życie, Lancelot. Każdy, kogo spotykam, może pewnego dnia zwrócić się przeciwko mnie. Jeśli nie mogę wybaczyć ich ignorancji i spojrzeć poza możliwość, szczerze mówiąc na prawdopodobieństwo, zdrady, nigdy nie miałbym żadnych przyjaciół. Wolę mieć przyjaciół, którym nie mogę zaufać niż w ogóle nie mieć przyjaciół. – Zakończył Merlin, wyglądając na zmęczonego.

\- Musisz być taki samotny. – Stwierdził Lancelot tak cicho, że Arthur ledwo go usłyszał.

\- Bardziej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. – Odpowiedział równie cicho Merlin.

Nastał moment ciszy, zanim Lancelot odezwał się ponownie.

\- Wierz, że możesz mi zaufać, prawda Merlinie?

\- Wiem, ale proszę, wybacz mi, jeśli to czasami trudne. Całe moje życie się ukrywałem, nie jestem pewien czy wiem jak przestać.

\- Cóż, jestem tu, aby ci pomóc. – Po obietnicy Lancelota rozległ się odgłos kroków. Arthur szybko wrócił do swoich komnat, nie chcąc być złapany na podsłuchiwaniu.

Po przybyciu Arthur krążył po swoich komnatach, starając się zrozumieć, co usłyszał. Oczywiście Merlin miał ogromne problemy z zaufaniem. Z jakiegoś powodu ufał Lancelot'owi bardziej niż Arthur'owi, co go zabolało. A jednak nazwał _Arthur'a _swoim najlepszym przyjacielem – nie Lancelot'a. A przede wszystkim powiedział, że „ukrywa się". Co ukrywa? Arthur zawsze myślał, że Melin był okropny, jeśli chodzi o dotrzymywanie tajemnic, ale jak dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej uświadamiał sobie, że Merlin tak naprawdę nie mówił o sobie. Więc musiał się zastanowić... _Kim jest Merlin?_

Arthur nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś mu umyka, drobnostka, która mogłaby wyjaśnić zagadkę, którą był Merlin i jego zaskakujące umiejętności do ukrywania problemów z zaufaniem. Był również pewien, że nie ma sensu pytać o to Merlina. Jeśli Merlin ma problemy z otwarciem się do Lancelot'a, któremu deklarował – przeważnie – zaufanie. Arthur poważnie wątpił, czy Merlin otworzyłby się przed człowiekiem, któremu wyraźnie stwierdził, że _nie_ ufa – najlepszy przyjaciel czy nie. Arthur musiał zadowolić się robieniem wszystkiego, co mógłby pokazać, że jest _godny_ zaufania i _nigdy_ by nie zdradził Merlin'a.


End file.
